The Play Begins
by The Tailed Titan 72
Summary: Takes place 2 years after (Re)Setting the Stage. A new threat emerges and Naruto must once again rise up to defend his home, family, and friends. The only question: will it be enough? This is Book 2 of the series. Major Writer's Block has brought this story to a temporary halt.
1. Chapter 1

This book takes place 2 years after (Re)Setting the Stage. Also just a warning, the first few chapters are pretty rushed and my ideas were kind of jumbled. I plan on rewriting them at some point. When that will happen is anyone's guess.

* * *

BANG!

The sound echoed through the office and into the halls outside. The sun shined through the window to heat up a blonde haired man who was currently resting his forehead against the wooden desk.

"...OWWW! Mahogany hurts damn it!" His blue eyes gazed downwards at all of the paperwork on said desk. "God damn paperwork and its..." His complaining quieted down into the occasional grumble or two. He cast a longing gaze outside towards the training fields. He knew his son was hard at work there and sighed. He missed the training and the carefree days of his childhood.

The sound of his office door being opened forced him out of his daydreaming and back to the task at hand. He casually glanced up towards the door and seen his beautiful wife step in...carrying more paperwork.

"You know, just because I'm the Hokage doesn't mean my wife turned assistant has to make my job more difficult." The pinkette just laughed at her husband's growls and complaints.

"Naruto you always wanted to be the Hokage and now ever since you got the job you've done nothing but complain about paperwork." She shook her head in mock agitation and tried to hide the growing smile when he started up again.

"But Sakuraaa! It's so BORING!" Whined Naruto. He was about to start grumbling when he remembered a technique that he knew. He almost slapped himself, embarrassed that he forgot this. 5 Narutos appeared right before Sakura's eyes while the real one grinned and stood up, circling the desk before he stretched his stiff legs. Sakura turned to leave when her husband's hand shot out and grabbed hers. He pulled the pinkette into his arms and trapped her lips with his own.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto finally asked when he broke the kiss.

"To see my other blonde idiot." Sakura stated as she practically melted in Naruto's arms. She could never get over how warm Naruto was. She would sometimes compare him to a heater.

"Well I think my clones can handle things here right guys?"

"You can count on us boss!" His 5 doppelgangers chanted while writing. Naruto knew he was in for one killer headache when they dispelled.

Naruto held out his hand and turned to Sakura. "Shall we go see our son? Maybe I can help out there." Sakura smiled and nodded while he took her hand in his. An orange flash momentarily illuminated the room as they vanished.

* * *

A team of 12 year olds sat in the grass, panting. They had celebrated their birthdays a few days ago but this wasn't the present they had in mind. In front of the stood Itachi, Kakashi, and Sasuke. They all looked fairly bored as Kakashi sat reading his book, Itachi just gazed at nothing, and Sasuke was leaning up against one of the three poles in the field with his eyes closed and arms crossed. No one even flinched when an orange flash nearly blinded everyone looking at it. Just as soon as it was there, the flash disappeared revealing Naruto with Sakura in tow.

Naruto glanced at the three children in the grass and shook his head. "What have I told you three about beating on children?" Naruto grinned as they all just shook their heads at the Hokage's remark. He grinned at their reactions and spoke up, this time to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, what do you say we teach the teachers?" Sakura smiled a little too innocently as she fixed her gaze on Kakashi. Or to be more exact, she focused her gaze on his book. Seeing this, Kakashi quickly snapped the book shut and turned to face her with a nervous eye smile. She just smiled and smashed her fist into her open palm.

"Oh Kakashi," her voice was singsong when she said his name, "what have I told you about reading that around my son? Also that same warning applied to my son's teammates." Her innocent act dropped as she looked at a grinning Naruto. Kakashi sweat dropped seeing his grin.

'Great I'm going to die because of a book!' Kakashi watched Sakura pull on her two gloves and watched Naruto hand his hat over to his son. Naruto dropped into his stance and glanced at Sakura.

"I'm guessing that you've got dibs on Kakashi?" She nodded and he just pivoted to face the now ready Uchiha brothers. Kakashi just sat thinking about how they had talked like he was a trading card. He wanted to make sure that he fought hard to make them think twice about doing it again.

"Ok Sakura, let's go!"

Three voices rang out in response. "Don't underestimate us!"

* * *

Kakashi's face, what little of it you could see, was red from embarrassment. He looked over to see Itachi and Sasuke in the same boat as him. They were all tied to the three training posts with chakra suppressing rope. Naruto had promised that he might come and get them after some ramen. If he remembered.

The fight, if that's what you wanted to call it, had consisted of Kakashi being a punching bag and Itachi and Sasuke getting tossed around like ragdolls. Kakashi was always surprised by Naruto's growth but this?! This gave the phrase ridiculously powerful a whole new meaning. Naruto had just teleported around the two and delivered the beat down of a lifetime.

Now they were forced to sit and wait while Naruto went to eat.

'Deja vu' Kakashi thought, only this time the roles were reversed.

* * *

Sakaru sat in the darkened room of the cave while contemplating their next move. He scratched at the robe he was wearing, cursing whoever put the itchy red clouds into the design. He was the leader of the recently reformed Akatsuki. Although he had to laugh at that. His Akatsuki was pathetic compared to the previous one. However, unlike the previous Akatsuki, his was gathering an army of mercenaries and training them, somewhat, to fight shinobi. He was currently looking through files for more recruits when he heard a peculiar sound. He stepped out into the hallway and was shocked to see the halls were closing in. He began to sprint for the exit, not even stopping to help people he easily could have saved. He launched himself through the rapidly closing entrance.

He was momentarily blinded by the bright sun as he hit open air.

"Tsk tsk tsk. The brave leader of the Akatsuki valiantly left them all behind. Your a fucking joke!" Sakaru glared up at the man that had just made a mountain collapse in on itself. The man wore a black shirt with a line of green running up the center of each sleeve and a green trim. He wore black pants the faded into green falmes at the bottom fourth of the pant legs. He also wore a green cloak that had black flames along the edges. His hands were covered by fingerless black gloves. At his waist was a pair of katana on the right and what looked like a sealing scroll on his left. Sakaru just barely caught a glimpse of seals on his wrist. The man looked at Sakaru with hatred written on his face. His one white and one black eye locked with Sakaru's teal eyes before he spoke.

"Anyone who would leave behind his comrades with no reason-" he appeared in behind Sakaru, back turned to him with his shorter katana re-entering the sheath, "deserves nothing better than death."

Sakaru felt a sharp pain and felt himself falling, only something was different. He felt...shorter. He glanced backwards and gasped as he watched his lower body fall backwards. He hit the ground with a thud, starting to go into shock, and looked around with panicked eyes before his gaze settled on the man who did this to him. Said man approached him and placed his foot on his skull.

"Die."

He applied a massive amount of pressure as he pushed down. He heard the crunching of the skull as it caved in. He felt the brain being crushed beneath his combat boot as the skull gave way to the pressure. He smiled as the torso under him stopped struggling.

'Now no one can stand between me and Naruto. My destiny is one step closer.' He smiled and shrugged before he made a hand sign that caused the mountain to sink into the earth.

He casually whistled a tune as he walked away from the massacre.

* * *

AN: A short chapter to start off the new book. My goal is to be able to make the chapters at least 2,000-3,000 words long. Please leave a review of your favorite part and/or any suggestions. Also I would like to give a shout out to Jinchuuriki Jake for helping me come up with the title of this story. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto cast a sheepish glance towards Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi as they all glared at him.

"Hey it's not like I MEANT to leave you guys out there all night! I-I guess I um sort of...you know...forgot." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Naruto felt like an idiot for leaving three of his best ninja tied to logs for the night. He could tell that they didn't appreciate being tied to the logs either. Naruto had awoken to an ANBU agent telling him that there was a possible intruder. When he asked if they were positive the ninja had told him about finding those three tied up. Naruto had been forced to explain that their "condition" was his fault. He was now facing the death stares of three powerful Sharingan users and all he could do was sit there laughing at his own stupidity.

"It's not funny _Lord Hokage_!" Sasuke spat out from clenched teeth. Naruto knew he was serious but couldn't take them seriously. He sat at his desk shaking from suppressed laughter. Finally he just broke down and began to laugh like a mad man. The three men clenched their fists before a flash of pink hair beat them to their target.

SMACK

"Ow ow ow! What was that for?" Naruto whined. He sat nursing the new lump on his head as Sakura glared at him before she turned to the three men.

"I got this under control. Don't worry, he's gonna get what's coming." She glared at Naruto daring him to say something. He settled with mumbling under his breath, looking quite subdued. The three men glanced at each other before they sighed. Naruto was in a world of pain and they decided to leave him there. They quickly bowed to Sakura, shot another venomous glare at Naruto, and quickly took their leave. Naruto slowly turned to face his enraged wife when he heard a noise from her.

She was laughing. Hard.

Naruto stared at her for a moment, confusion written all over his face, before he shook his head.

"What's so funny?" He asked, still trying to put a little distance between them. She was acting weird and it made him nervous.

"Them...You...Left them!" She was finally able to choke out through her laughter.

Naruto stared for another second before something clicked with him.

"Hey why did I get hit for laughing?!" She just snorted in response, another bout of laughter overtaking her thanks to Naruto's reaction. She was about to comment when a puff of smoke interrupted them. Sakura immediately went on guard at the ANBU who appeared in front of them. She took one look at his appearance and knew something was wrong. Her suspicions were only confirmed when his mask began to fall to pieces. She gasped when Yamato's face was revealed from the mask and he fell to his knees.

"L-lord...Hokage..." He was suffering greatly and sleep was starting to overtake him. He finally choked out the last three words. "Akatsuki...dead...Trouble..." It was all he could do before he finally fell over. Naruto jumped across his desk and caught Yamato before he hit the ground while Sakura ran over and began to check his wounds. Naruto gently laid Yamato on the ground before he stood up and began to bark out orders to the two ANBU agents hidden in the shadows.

Soon they were both off to gather a team to pick up the investigation of the Akatsuki along with new orders to find out what happened to Yamato's team. Pictures of Gaara collapsing in front of him after Hinata was captured began to flash in front of him. He gave his head a quick shake to clear the images before he helped Sakura transport Yamato to the hospital. Among all of the thoughts swirling in his head, only one captured his attention.

'What happened to you Yamato?'

* * *

Hotaru slouched against a tree as he tried to catch his breath. Riku and Misaku had approached him earlier wondering if he would train with them. He had quickly accepted and was now panting as he hid from the Uchiha siblings. He tried to form a plan but he felt the tree beneath him begin to move.

'Fuck! How many god damn trees in this god forsaken forest are hers?!' It was the 15th tree he had tried to hide on. It was also the 15th tree that tried to capture him. As he ran through the forest a plan began to form in his mind. He grinned as he began to flash through hand signs before he turned around.

"Wind Style: Grinding Wind Tunnel!"

He shot forward one of his hands and a massive tunnel of wind shot out, cutting down the trees and the pursuing branches. Everything in its way was being sliced down and he grind before he made two quick one handed hand signs and breathed a small flame onto the wind tunnel, watching it ignite and start violently tearing and burning all in its path. He finally canceled the jutsu only to see two Susanoos in the middle of the tunnel of carnage.

"Damn Hotaru! You almost got us!" Riku shouted out, a grin was clearly visible even from where Hotaru was. Riku was wearing his usual outfit of a black shirt that had the Uchiha crest on either shoulder. His pants were black with a red trim. However, what turned the most heads was his black cloak/cape that he wore. It was red on the inside and black on the outside. The outside of it had two Sharingan eyes on it, one located over each shoulder. Most people considered it a hazard for a shinobi but Riku had successfully incorporated its' use into his taijutsu and was even able to use it for defense. His father's best friend Naruto was able to put a seal on the cape that allowed it to withstand anything short of being dipped into a river of acid. He wore the regular black ninja sandals and had wrappings that covered his wrist all the way up to the elbows. He also had a storage seal tattooed to his wrists just like Hotaru and Misaku. In the right seal was his father's sword along with all of his kunai. His left seal held all of his shuriken. He kept his black hair shorter so it didn't fall into his eyes but it resembled Kakashi's hairstyle due to the gravity defying ability it possessed.

Misaku held her hands in a hand sign and smirked at Hotaru, her blue eyes shining with mischief. She had blonde hair like her mother. Her blonde hair was styled exactly like her mom's when she was a teenager. Her style of clothing was also the same as her mom's in her teenage years except the color was different. Instead of purple she wore blue. She had always said that she wanted to look like her mom and it didn't take much convincing to get her mom on her side. Her dad, however, lived up to the stereo type of the "Overprotective father". It took considerably longer to convince him to allow her to wear the clothes. In the end he relented with a promise.

_"Fine! But I swear to god if I see one of those boys ogle her I'll kill them"_

So far he hadn't lived up to the promise but she figured that he would if things went to far. Hotaru was about to comment back to Riku when he felt the ground open up beneath him.

"What the-"

Before he fell too far, a massive tree formed around him and continued to grow until he was above ground again, the only part of him that could be seen was his face.

"Looks like we win!" Misaku laughed at Hotaru as his face scrunched up in concentration, no doubt trying to move.

"Fine," He said, finally giving up, "This one goes to you guys." The tree receded back into the ground finally releasing Hotaru. He looked down to make sure his clothes were fine. He wore a white undershirt with blue flames on the bottom along with an orange Uzumaki swirl on each shoulder and his back. His pants were black with orange trimmings running down the sides and around the bottoms. He also wore orange gloves with the Uzumaki swirl on the back of each glove. His jacket, which was currently ripped to shreds on several trees throughout the forest, was black that faded to orange flames along the bottom of the jacket and on the bottom half of each sleeve. Like his undershirt, he had an orange Uzumaki swirl on each shoulder and his back. His mom always told him that he inherited his father's "awful love of the color orange." His dad, however, defended the color with a simple "Orange is awesome!" His dad actually had his own Hokage robes made that were orange with black flames at the bottom along with the word "Seventh" on the back.

"So" Hotaru said with a sly smile, "This makes the score me: 15, you guys: 10. I thought you had been training?" He expertly dodged Misaku's punch as she fumed at the comment. He did a quick two finger salute before he disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared at home, startling his mom as she had just walked in the door. She jumped and dropped the milk, causing it to spill everywhere. He saw the vein appear on her forehead and gulped.

"H-hi mom. Bye mom!" He quickly flashed away to get his dad as a single shout echoed across the Leaf: "Hotaru!"

* * *

Neji slumped into the bar stool as he wearily looked around for Yamato. They had been ambushed by a group of Akatsuki mercenaries that claimed they were the survivors of "the massacre". They had attacked viscously and killed two members of the team before Yamato and himself could finally overpower and kill them. Yamato had said that he would meet him here after he cleaned up the area but the time he had told him had passed over 3 hours ago so he was worried about what happened to his comrade. He was shaken out of his thoughts when a man sat down next to him.

"So your a ninja huh?" The man said as he glanced over at Neji. Neji noticed that the man's right eye was black while his left eye was white.

"Yeah." His response was simple. He didn't have time to talk to a stranger. If Yamato didn't show up soon then Neji was going to head back to the location to find out what happened.

"Where are you from?" The man asked as he took a drink of his beer. "I was only wondering because I seen a Leaf ninja nearly get killed a few miles back. Had to wait for the fighters to leave before I could haul ass this way."

That got Neji's attention. He asked the man a few questions that were all answered. Finally he had one more question.

"What's your name?" Neji asked as he got up to leave.

"Shiro Azu." Neji came to a stop at the last name. When he turned to ask his last question the man was gone.

* * *

Shiro watched Neji leave the inn from the tree line. He had told Neji the truth about everthing except for the watching part. He had nearly killed the ANBU with ease but he had to keep him alive so he would bring his message back to Naruto. He dropped his henge after he left the bar, thankful that the Hyuuga hadn't noticed it. After Neji left he began to smile. The board was set and the pieces were moving. Now all he had to do was keep dropping bread crumbs so he could keep the trail warm.

He began to get giddy with the thought of killing Naruto. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He didn't need to succumb to the bloodlust yet. Yet being the key word. He hadn't been lying when he told Neji he was from the Azu clan. The bloodlust was a testimony to the truth of that statement. Still he couldn't keep the smile off of his lips when a certain thought crossed his mind.

'Only a few more pawns left before I can finally attack the king.'

His smile grew even further before he began to walk down the road towards Neji's future location while whistling another tune.

* * *

Yamato's eyes shot open when he heard a crashing sound and he tried to sit up. A sharp pain in his side quickly stopped his movement. He looked around before he noticed two tangles of hair picking something up off the floor.

'Blonde and pink. That can only mean-'

"Naruto you have to be more careful! Now I need to get another glass!" The pinkette groaned at her "situation" of no water.

"Sorry Sakura." The Hokage replied sheepishly. He finished picking up the glass and stood up before he noticed Yamato was awake. "Yamato! Thank god your ok!" Naruto quickly threw away the glass before he pulled a chair up beside Yamato's bed.

"Naruto don't even think about questioning him now!" Sakura was about to go on a rant about his health and how he needed to recover but Yamato stopped that with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine Sakura. Thank you for your concern but I have some very important information that can not wait." He turned to Naruto before he began to tell him what happened. Naruto sat and listened the whole time, his facial expression growing grim when Yamato told him of the losses. Finally he reached the end of recalling his fight with the man, Shiro, when he took a deep breath. "Your not going to like this part Naruto."

Naruto's face grew even more grim at those words. "I may not like it but I need to know what were up against."

Yamato's face adopted a sad look at Naruto's answer but he continued anyways. "H-he has a power greater than that of the Sage of the Six Paths." Naruto's mouth dropped open but Yamato wasn't finished. "He had the Eternal Mangekyou Byaku-Rinnegan."

The sound of Sakura's clipboard hitting the floor was heard throughout the deathly silent room.

* * *

AN: BOOM didn't see that coming did you! Yup this new enemy has a combination of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan. How will Naruto and the others fight that? Well the only way to find out is simple: keep reading! Thank you for reading and please leave a review of your favorite part and/or any suggestions you have. Again: thank you for reading and as always enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses:**

**yoloswag: Yeah I know, not a lot of excitement but what can I do? Gotta set up the story first before anything really good can happen.**

* * *

"Th-the Eternal Mangekyou Byaku-Rinnegan! T-that doesn't...it can't..." Sakura nearly collapsed as all of the air left the room. She felt Naruto's strong arms help support her, despite being in a massive amount of shock himself. Sakura had never heard of anything like this. She instantly turned her head to face her husband, knowing fully well what he was thinking.

"Naruto please... don't-" Naruto smiled down at her causing her words to catch in her throat. She had seen that same smile whenever he was going to do something dangerous.

"Sakura, if what Yamato says is true then we have a major problem. If he has something THIS powerful and he's a threat to Konoha then..." His own voice trailed off when he seen Sakura's eyes begin to water. "Hey, hey Sakura it's ok." He suddenly remembered something that he knew would make Sakura feel better.

"Remember Sakura, as the Hokage, unless in times of extreme crisis, the Hokage will remain inside the village. So even if I wanted to, I couldn't leave the village without losing my position as Hokage." He smiled at her, thinking he helped because her tears had stopped. Her next question, however, made it clear just how worried she was.

"And if he attcks?"

They all knew the answer. Naruto would proudly lay down his life in defence of the village. The look on his face told Sakura her answer.

"At...at least...at least make me a promise, Naruto." He cocked his head to the side, curious as to what the promise would be. "Please promise me that...that you will always come home...please..." The look of sorrow on her face nearly broke Naruto's heart. He hated to see her sad. He hated it even more when she cried. He always felt so...helpless when she cried.

"I promise Sakura. This is my promise of a lifetime!" She giggled at his childish behaviour as she wiped away the tears.

"Ok Yamato. You need to rest until tomorrow. That is the earliest that we can perform the procedure due to the fact that you're not in critical condition. So rest up and I will send in a nurse every hour to check on you." Yamato nodded and let his eyes droop shut.

* * *

Neji smashed through the fifth tree showing no signs of slowing down. His body ached and the pain he felt wouldn't go away. He thought back on how this whole thing started in the first place.

-Flashback Starts-

Neji was running full speed towards the location the man had mentioned, hoping beyond hope to find Yamato there. He had a sick feeling in his stomach at the thought of finding a dead comrade. His Byakugan finally seen an unfamiliar chakra presence ahead before he came out into the road. He noticed that the chakra was too low to be a shinobi so he calmly approached the man, still carefully monitoring his chakra levels. The road was nothing short of a complete wreck, wooden spires and craters dotted the road everywhere.

"Do you know what happened here?" Neji asked the man when he came within hearing distance of him. The man said nothing and continued to look at the battlefield.

"Hey did you hear me?" Neji narrowed his eyes as his suspicions began to rise. "What are you doing here?"

The man finally let out a sigh before he turned around, his head down, and spoke. "Well Neji Hyuuga, I am here to examine what happened. I would also like to admire my own handiwork." He lifted his head and Neji instantly knew he was in a trap.

'Black and white eyes! This is a-" Before he could finish, the man lifted his hand towards Neji.

"Universal Pull"

The Hyuuga felt his feet leave the ground as he began to fly towards the man. He caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were pure white, like his Byakugan, except the had a red ripple pattern and three tomoe.

'Wh-what is that?!'

His question remained unanswered as he was pulled forward before the man lifted his other hand, his pointer and middle fingers together. As soon as Neji came within striking distance, the man lashed out and began to strike Neji all over his body with an unparalleled speed. Neji suddenly realized that his chakra points were being closed down. He quickly tried to rotate before he noticed the man's eyes again. He was suddenly strung up on a cross being impaled constantly. After what seemed like a year, he returned to the normal world to notice the man pull his right arm back. Neji went to block before his eyes widened in shock. The man's arm enlarged to the point of the skin tearing from muscle.

'Shit that's right! He's an Azu!' The fist connected with Neji's forearms before he could duck. Neji felt his arms shatter and his chest crack as he left his feet. For good measure, the man, Shiro if Neji remembered right, held up his now normal right hand.

"Almighty Push"

-Flashback Ends-

Neji knew that the fight was over before it had began. After what felt like 25 or more trees, Neji finally connected with the ground cratering it on impact. His vision began to blur as Shiro approached him and crouched down.

"Do...it...I-if...you're...gonna kill...me...then do...it" Neji felt the blood pooling in his throat and lungs. He knew his arms were useless too. The punch had guaranteed that.

"I'm not going to kill you. Not yet at least. No my goal is much larger than you. You...well you are nothing but a pawn in this game. In fact, I need you to live. You need to give Naruto a message for me." Shiro's hands began to glow green as he healed just enough of the internal bleeding before he stood up. "The message is simple: You can't protect anyone. No matter how hard you try, I will continue to hurt them until you give up your position as Hokage and fight me. If you don't then after I run out of people to injure, I will come to Konoha myself and kill every single one of your precious people. I'll start with your friend before I move onto Sasuke and his family. Then I will kill your precious Hotaru and Sakura in front of you. This I promise."

Neji almost cried at the message. This sick man was targeting his friend, the very same friend that helped him when they were younger, and he couldn't do anything about it. Neji began to shake his head, he refused to tell Naruto. Shiro just sighed as he bent down again and laid his hands over Neji's eyes. "Then I guess that I will give it to him myself. Just make sure that you look Naruto in the eyes for me wont you? That's a good boy." Shiro finished implanting the message before he patted Neji on the cheeks. "Now for your rescue." A massive pulse of chakra shot out from the man. The amount was enough to almost cause Neji to pass out from contact with it.

"I'll see you around Neji."

* * *

Naruto nervously awaited the ANBU's return. The night before they had all felt massive pulse of chakra which forced Naruto to send out an ANBU squad to investigate the source. They had yet to return and it was now nearing sun set, all of which screamed complications to Naruto. He had left several Shadow Clones at the office as he waited at the front gate for them. Naruto hadn't felt that much chakra since his fight with the Bijuu during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Naruto also knew that the Bijuu had been resealed within Jinchuuriki. He was the one that had made sure of that. He was also glad to hear from the Jinchuuriki from occasion. They always said that it was thanks to him that Jinchuuriki were treated with respect. Naruto was quite adamant that he had just helped those new laws come to pass by encouraging the Kage. Bee wasn't hard to convince. Mei, who had been discovered after the Reaper War, was another easy one. Gaara had already passed such a law. It was just the stubborn Ohnoki that didn't want to "force a belief" on his people. Naruto had a difficult time convincing Ohnoki that they weren't forcing anything. After awhile, Ohnoki had finally gave up and passed the law.

Naruto was shaken out of his trip on memory lane when he heard some shouting.

"Lord Hokage! Thank god! We need your help!" He glanced up to see the ANBU carrying an immobile and unconscious Neji carefully between themselves. Naruto quickly rushed over and relieved them of their burden before he flashed to his wife's office in the hospital. In any other circumstances, Naruto would have been laughing at how Sakura practically jumped out of her skin when he spoke behind her.

"Sakura! I need help with Neji!" She turned around and her mood instantly changed from agitation to concern and finally to her neutral "Medic Mode". She quickly lead him down the hall to an empty room, gathering nurses and doctors all the way. He gently laid Neji down before he was ushered out of the room.

* * *

-5 Hours Later-

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake.

"Come on Naruto. Neji needs to sleep. We should head home and get some sleep. you can hopefully ask him some questions tomorrow." He groggily looked up while wiping the sleep from his eyes. Finally he dragged himself out of his chair and noticed Sakura's look.

"What's wrong Sakura?" She finally looked at him and realized that she had been staring off into space. She couldn't help but remember one certain part of the operation. She finally decided to tell her husband to see if he could figure it out.

"During the operation, Neji had briefly woken up and said something. We could barely make it out but he said 'Naruto...don't look in...eyes'. He passed out before I could ask what he meant." She noticed looked up to see him in deep thought before he spoke up.

"Ok this is going to sound stupid because I know he said not to, but I'm going to look into his eyes. Obviously something happened and it has something to do with his eyes. The only way to figure it out is to spring the trap." She began to shake her head but he spoke up again. "No matter what Sakura, I AM going to see it. You might as well accept it now."

She finally let out a sigh of defeat, being too tired to argue, before she held out her hand and Naruto teleported them home for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Naruto finally found what he was looking for.

"Here we go. Patient: Neji Hyuuga. Time to find out what he meant." Naruto threw open the door and his ocean blues meet Neji's milky whites. He was immediately transported to a familiar red and black realm.

"Tsukuyomi huh." Naruto smirked. His smirk was replaced with a frown when he remembered that the Byakugan couldn't cast Tsukuyomi. His frown deepened when a man with black and white eyes appeared before him.

"Ah I see Neji was able to catch you. Didn't think he would actually listen." The man chuckled in delight as he realized his plan worked. "Now I have a message for you. Originally Neji was supposed to tell you but he refused so I'll just repeat it word for word right now. My message to you is: You can't protect anyone. No matter how hard you try, I will continue to hurt them until you give up your position as Hokage and fight me. If you don't then after I run out of people to injure, I will come to Konoha myself and kill every single one of your precious people. I'll start with your friend before I move onto Sasuke and his family. Then I will kill your precious Hotaru and Sakura in front of you. This I promise." The man smirked as Naruto held a look of complete shock, hurt, and anger.

"You will not kill ANYONE!" Naruto practically roared at the man who continued to smirk.

"Well, I already killed Hinata. I would know because I seen the message myself." Naruto froze when he heard those words. "That's right. Remember the 'new' doctor? Well that would be your's truly." He laughed before he held up a hand.

"Wh...What is your name?" Naruto asked his question between clenched teeth.

"Shiro Azu at your service." The man bowed before Naruto was returned to the real world. He stumbled into a chair, barely hearing Neji mutter "Oh no" and "I'm so sorry". All that mattered to Naruto is that he was given two impossible choices: Give up on his life long dream and fight Shiro or watch his people get hurt before Shiro attacked Konoha itself. His mind spun and a feeling of helplessness and nausea washed over him.

He needed time that he was not going to get.

* * *

AN: I give you chapter 3 of the story. Naruto has been given the ultimatum now he must make a choice. Please leave a review of your favorite part and/or any suggestions you may have. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Responses:**

**Guest: Thank you for the suggestion. I'll try to do that more in those scenes. Also I'm glad you liked the combination. I've always wondered what would happen if this combination emerged so I've decided to toy around with the idea and so far I'm LOVING the possibilities! Hope you continue to enjoy the book.**

Edit: Changed Shiro's status to student. Accidentally made him the master.

* * *

Shiro chuckled as he came out of the Tsukuyomi. He had loved every minute of Naruto's helpless face as he presented the ultimatum to the Seventh Hokage. He sighed, knowing fully well what the outcome would be, and gazed up at the mighty walls of the Village Hidden in the Rock. The Rock Village had been the most affected by the first waves of assaults the Reaper had made during the Reaper War. Ohnoki had valiantly led his men as they held off the hordes of enemies near the border of the Land of Earth. They had held out for nearly a day of non-stop fighting before the combined forces of Konoha and Suna had arrived to aid the struggling ninja of Iwa. Along with the Konoha/Suna forces had been the samurai of the Land of Iron. General Mifune had been severely injured in his fight with the resurrected Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, before Team 7 consisting of Hotaru Uzumaki, Riku Uchiha, and Misaku Uchiha had done the impossible and defeated Minato. They had been honored as heros of that battle for eliminating such a key threat.

Now Shiro stood before the gates of the still recovering Hidden Rock Village. He smiled as he began to whistle that tuneless song as he approached the gates. He noticed the moment the gate guards had spotted him as they had tensed up slightly. He finally reached the gate as he continued to relax, looking like he actually belonged there.

"What is your business here?" The guard shifted nervously so he had a better access to his weapon pouch if he needed it. The second one seemed more at ease but Shiro noticed the slight movements hinting that the opposite was more true.

Shiro smiled as he answered, "Well I'm here to see Lord Tsuchikage of course!"

"Where are your papers?" The second guard shifted nervously as Shiro smiled and reached over his back. At the movement, both guards had kunai drawn and ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa I'm just getting my papers." He slowly reached into his bag in the most non-threatening way possible before he produced what looked like a passport. The guards visibly relaxed at this and let a smile grace their lips.

"Sorry about that. We've been getting strange reports of a powerful shinobi in the mountains. The most recent report involved said shinobi actually causing a mountain to collapse... What are these?" The guard looked at the blank sheets of paper for a second before realization struck him...several seconds too late. Shiro's two hands gripped the first man's neck, ready to snap it at a moments notice, while another pair of arms shot out and held the second the same way as the first.

"You have got to love the power of the Rinnegan hehe. Too bad you aren't going to be around to enjoy it." He finished his statement when each right hand moved down to touch each man's stomach. At first nothing happened but when the hands were pulled away, their souls were taken with the hands. Shiro roughly shoved the lifeless bodies back into their seats before he began walking the streets, thanks to the newly gathered information, and allowed his lips to curve back into that smile before he began to whistle his tune again. He might not have liked his student all of the time but he would be damned if he wasn't going to at least try to avenge his master. It seemed that Ohnoki was the first to go.

'Time to take a rook.'

* * *

Naruto sat back against the rocky face he was currently on. He would've chuckled at the fact that he was sitting on his dad if not for the circumstances. He couldn't stop thinking about the situation he found himself in. Several years ago, he would have just charged head first into the fight and figure it out from there but now...now he had so much to lose. His dream. His friends...His family. Naruto growled as he remembered the man, Shiro, threatened his friends and told him that he would kill his family in front of him. He let out another frustrated sigh as he looked at both of the options laid before him.

'My first option is to resign as the Hokage and leave the Hidden Leaf Village to fight this man. I know that I have a chance to defeat him but if I lose then he could just come here and kill them all anyways. Option two is to wait here for him to come. He would have time to injure active duty ninja and he did threaten to kill everyone I hold dear to me if I wouldn't fight.' Either way, something bad would happen. Give up his dream and maybe even his life or keep his dream but the cost might be the lives of several of his friends.

"What do I do?!" He sighed as he pulled at his hair.

"Do what you always do." Naruto's eyes shot up at the voice before he relaxed as he felt who's chakra it was.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto mumbled sadly.

"I'm being serious. Just do what you always do. You know, charge in and talk with your fists!" Sakura glanced at her husband and sighed when she seen he couldn't shake himself from the depressing state he was in. She sat down next to him and pulled him into a tender embrace. Naruto just sat there before he finally snaked his arms around her waist.

"I know... It's just that...well...I'm afraid." This statement caused Sakura to pull back a little to allow her to look into his face. Sure enough, Naruto wore the emotion that no one thought he could: Fear. "I'm afraid that I'm going to lose everything. I don't want to see my friends and family get cut down because I was too weak to save them." He felt Sakura tighten the hug and they sat in silence for several minutes before Sakura spoke.

"Who are you? The Naruto I know would have never doubted his friends." Now it was Naruto's turn to look stunned as Sakura continued to speak. "After all of these years, Naruto, we have stood by your side. We helped you through everything from minor pranks to winning two wars! What makes you think that we won't help you here?" Sakura finally pulled back before she looked into Naruto's eyes. "We have always been here for you and it will be a cold day in hell before I let you leave me behind."

Naruto sat still for several moments before he suddenly captured Sakura's lips in his own. The suddenness of the action caught her off guard but soon she relaxed and began to kiss back. When they finally broke the kiss Naruto looked at Sakura with soft eyes. "Thank you Sakura. Thank you so much." They hugged again before Sakura turned around and nestled into his chest. The two sat there well into the night gazing at the stars before sleep finally overtook them.

* * *

Shiro knocked on the front door of the Tsuchikage's office building before he entered. The building was in a frenzy as everyone was on overdrive due to the discoveries of two bodies by the front gate. Shiro had silently killed a shinoi and donned his outfit before he came into the office. As much as he hated it, Shiro knew that he should try to minimize casualties until he got to Ohnoki. But after that...well the office would be getting a fresh coat of "paint". He struggled to suppress the grin that grew from that thought but was barely able to maintain his composure as he passed through another set of doors.

Another grin threatened to break his "grim" attitude when he thought of how Ohnoki would react when Shiro explained who he was and why he was there. He eventually failed to suppress the grin and it quickly turned into a joy filled smile. He noticed the strange looks people were giving him but he didn't care even a little.

'Yeah keep staring. In a few minutes most of you will be dead anyway so you might as well enjoy your last moments!' Shiro was right outside of the Tsuchikage's office when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" The hand began to turn Shiro around to face him, causing Shiro to smirk. When the man seen Shiro's eyes he gasped. His attempted shout was thwarted by a giant blade extending from Shiro's back to several feet through the man's torso.

Shiro chuckled darkly before saying, "I'm going to go see Lord Tsuchikage. What else does it look like?" He ignored the blood spatter across his face when he removed the blade allowing the blood to flow freely from the gaping wound. Shiro shoved the man back into a wall which, on contact, caused the man to slide down the wall, leaving a trail of blood all the way down.

"Hey Ohnoki!" Shiro shouted as he pointed at the startled old man. Said old man suddenly found himself being pulled into the open hand of his unwelcome guest. Ohnoki felt like gravity was pulling him towards said hand and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt the hand wrap around his throat and slam him into the wall.

"Do you know who I am?" Ohnoki let out a strangled "No" before Shiro loosened his grip slightly.

"Well I am the student of one of your 'old friends'. He went by two names, one you would be familiar with and one that would be foreign to you. The first was the Chakra Sage which was what he went by until a certain event awakened the thing that used his body as a host. Said 'thing' took on it's name when it took over. Care to take a guess?"

Ohnoki's eyes went wide, "It can't be..."

"That's right. His name was the Reaper and you were one of the ones that aided in his death during the final battle of the Reaper War. Due to your involvement as the first one on the field that makes you the first to die!" Shiro's body began to enlarge as he entered into his Berserker Mode before he threw Ohnoki through his building's walls, chasing him through each wall. He swatted aside anyone in his path that were foolish enough to try and stop him.

Knowing that Ohnoki would be a threat if he continued to toy with him, Shiro charged forward and flashed through several hand signs.

"Berserker Style: Catastrophic Slam!"

Shiro leapt into the air as he channeled a massive amount of chakra into his hands and, as he made contact with the ground, released it on impact. Nothing happened but Shiro continued to smirk as he changed back to normal. Suddenly, hundreds of cracks formed in a spider web pattern from the center. The ground began to shake as it split open while spikes of rock were forced to surface due to the extreme amounts of pressure placed on the ground.

Shiro just managed to make it out as the spikes continued to surface while, at the same time, the ground was giving way. He knew Ohnoki was unconscious so he figured Ohnoki was now splattered at the bottom of some deep, dark chasm. Hey if they were lucky, at least half of the village would survive. IF they were lucky.

* * *

AN: Shiro's revenge has begun and his first target, Ohnoki, is out of the picture. I would also like to thank everyone that has favorited or followed this story. You guys are awesome! Next chapter: Naruto's decision and the consequences, either good or bad, of that decision will be told. Please leave a review of your favorite part and/or any suggestions. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Responses:**

**Riku: Not this again *facepalms*. Lol.**

* * *

'It...it's happening again...'

Naruto held his head in his hands after he finished reading the report. He was thanking whatever divine being was out there for saving Ohnoki. They had found the old man's broken and nearly lifeless body on an outcropping in the brand new canyon that stretched through the Hidden Rock Village thanks to the "mysterious intruder" that had supposedly appeared out of nowhere and killed THAT many people. Naruto was baffled that someone could remain undetected after doing performing a jutsu like that.

He couldn't stop thinking about the Reaper's invasion of the Hidden Cloud that resulted in the death of Bee's brother. After that fateful day, Bee had taken over the role of Raikage until the survivors of the massacre were able to return home where they proceeded to elect Bee to the official position. Naruto was happy for his long-time friend but was saddened that he became Raikage through the death of his brother. Bee had made some major changes, such as how Jinchuuriki are treated, and was seen as one of the most revolutionary leaders of the time.

Now, one of the only two surviving Kage of the Fourth Great Ninja War were missing and presumed dead. The feeling of complete helplessness was not one he would ever get used to. Before he could sulk any further the door burst open to reveal his family and Sasuke's family, the two kids that had kicked down the door were none other then his own troublemaker and Sasuke's boy. Hotaru lifted his hand in a little wave before Sakura bonked him on the head.

"I swear to god you are just as bad as your dad was!" Sakura picked the poor boy back up and gave him a small peck on the top of his head. Hotaru, as always, didn't know if he should be happy or hurt. His mom was always hitting him on the head for doing something wrong but then she would always kiss the part she hit. Hotaru heard Riku snicker and shot a glare towards his partner in crime and childhood friend. Naruto watched the whole thing with a big grin. Sakura had always been one that was very expressive of her emotions. It was one of the things Naruto had always loved about her. She was also strong and was not one to be pushed around by anybody. So, naturally, Naruto loved to push her buttons to see what made her tick. She would always ask him if he did it accidentally or if he just had a death wish. He would always respond with a snicker and a shrug.

"Hey are Dobe are you still sulking in here?" Sasuke looked at the blonde with complete disinterest causing the same blonde to shrug.

"Are you still a teme?" The Uchiha just gave a simple "Hn" in response and moved out of the way for an angry Sakura to come marching in.

"You forgot didn't you Naruto?!" He began to frantically search his mind for ANYTHING to help him in this situation. Of course his brain had to follow Murphy's Law and quickly betrayed him by drawing a blank.

'Ok just explain to her about what has happened in the Rock Village and why you forgot.' That was his thoughts. His words came out more lick "Um...Errr...Hehe...well about that..."

The growl that met his ears made his blood turn to ice.

"Narutooooo!"

Holding up his hands at the oncoming storm of pink fury, Naruto quickly tried to explain something, anything, to help him out but eventually he barked out a quick "WAIT!" The fist that was inches from connecting stopped moving before it drew back to reveal a pair of anger filled emerald eyes that held a small tint of curiosity.

"You have 2 minutes." Naruto began to explain what happened after Ino was kind enough to distract the kids with "training" outside. The more Naruto talked, the more grim the two expressions became. After a good ten minutes Naruto finally finished the explanation before Sakura finally said something.

"Oh...I-I'm so sorry Naruto!" She closed the distance quite quickly and threw her arms around the blonde to pull him into an embrace. His arms snaked around her as he just sat there and let the day's stress drain away from him.

"I'll go."

The blonde's body went rigid from the statement that came from the ex-avenger. Before he could say anything, Sasuke just sent a quick 'No arguments' glare towards the Hokage who just slumped in defeat.

"Shall we go now?" Ino poked her head in the doorway as Naruto created 5 Shadow Clones to do the paperwork before they left for a get together between the two families. Naruto refused to allow his stress to ruin anyone else's day.

* * *

"Mmmm bacon."

"Really I probably sound like a broken record but where in God's good name do you get all of that bacon?"

"...trade secret."

"For the love of- you know what? I give up. That's it I'm done. No more questions."

"Are you sure? The answer is really interesting."

"..."

"It even baffled the Hokage and his wife for awhile."

"..."

"But even then I-"

"FINE YOU WIN! HOW DO YOU-"

Sasuke spun around and glared at the two ninja behind him. They made an odd duo but were quite effective to the point of even being approved as the Leaf's first two man squad. Although their behaviors were nearly opposite; one being loud, obnoxious, hyperactive, and...well generally just acted like Naruto did as a child while the other was calm, collected, and could analyze a situation in seconds. They were like sunshine and rain. Water and oil. Light and dark. Yet they mixed better then a wind and fire jutsu combination.

"Do either of you two take anything seriously? We need to reach the Sand Village by tonight to meet up with Rykuga." The Sand Village had been rebuilt after the events of the Reaper War, one event which involved everyone's favorite berserker invading the Sand. The invasion ended when the Kazekage, Gaara, had entombed the village in a massive pyramid. Now Rykuga was the main element in helping the rebuilding. He had volunteered to travel with Gaara when he departed to help rebuild as a personal way of basically saying "I'm sorry." With his clan's unique abilities, which he mastered to an unprecedented level, he was able to turn a multi-year project into a 6 month reconstruction. It had taken a while but now most people were kind to Rykuga in the Sand Village, although he would still get the occasional "drop dead" look which was easy for him to ignore.

Akiko crossed his arms like a child to pout at the scolding while Nabitora just chuckled at his partner's actions. Sasuke, seeing the loud one calm down, grunted and continued walking. He missed the evil smile that crossed over Akiko's face after he turned. Sasuke knew something was wrong when the silence remained but he wasn't going to ruin the silence suspicious or not. However, to Sasuke's dismay, Akiko and silence NEVER went hand in hand. The sound of crunching bacon began to get on Sasuke's nerves along with the occasional "are we there yet?" or "how about now?". Eventually he gave up.

"I am going ahead of you. Meet me at the Sand Village in two days." With that said Sasuke took off running, determined to get away from the source of his annoyance.

Akiko broke out laughing while Nabitora struggled to contain his own, small chuckles being the only thing showing his laughter. They eventually calmed down and continued walking at a slow pace, determined to enjoy their "Time off" from Sasuke as much as possible.

Crunch.

"Seriously though. How?"

"...trade secret."

"Why you son of a-"

* * *

Shiro watched the leader of the small group take off, breaking away from the other two with a clearly annoyed expression. He dismissed the leader and locked his sights on the subordinates. He cast an extremely strong genjutsu on the two, watching as they changed course to where he needed. They continued to walk and talk, at one point surprising Shiro when the first reached over to strangle the second who was eating bacon. They both wore plain Jounin outfits except the swirl on their backs were black with the swirl pattern itself being yellow.

'Nabitora Izumara and Akiko Daruma.' He then glanced in the direction the leader of the group had gone. 'Along with Sasuke Uchiha. The Hokage should know better than to send people after me. Unless they are meant to deliver his final decision. But I clearly stated that he needed to meet me for himself. What are you doing Naruto Uzumaki?'

The duo finally reached the clearing he wanted and he released the jutsu. The confusion on their faces were wiped off and replaced with shock and alertness when they seen the body in the field. The brown haired one, Nabitora, ran forward while his black haired friend guarded him. Nabitora rolled the body over but was forced to turn his head once he seen the condition of the body. It was mutilated to the point of being unrecognizable and completely destroyed. Then it began to talk.

Shiro sighed and began to walk towards the clearing. 'Time to find out why they are here.'

* * *

Nabitora threw up when he seen the pile of ground up meat before him. He was filled with horror when the thing began to talk in a voice he knew.

"H-help...m-me...p-p-please!" It was barely a whisper but he would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the Leaf's representative to the Cloud Village. It, or rather he, was Shikuke Yita.

"Oh my god..." Before Nabitora could continue a spike of earth shot through, what he could only assume to be, Shikuke's head.

"My, my. What could Leaf ninja be doing out here of all places?" Nabitora shot his head around to see Akiko suspended off the ground, a hand on his throat being the cause. Nabitora immediately recognized the description of the man. Green clothing and black and white eyes. That was all he needed to spring into action.

"Light Style: Hardlight Blade Jutsu!"

The light in front of his fingertips condensed and shot forward to impale the man's arm in multiple places.

Poof.

The arm was replaced by a log and Akiko was on his knees gasping for the oxygen he was just deprived of. Before he could react, Shiro reappeared in front of him and a swirl extended out from his eye.

'That is Obito's technique!'

Akiko was pulled into the swirl before Nabitora's hand of light could reach him.

"Damn it! No!"

A voice behind him suddenly chilled him to the bone.

"Don't worry-" Nabitora shot his elbow back only for it to be caught and snapped almost instantly. His arm flopped the wrong way as he screamed in pain. Something began to tug on his back and he found himself being pulled towards it. Blackness surrounded him before he crossed the dimensional thresh hold into Kamui.

"Two down. One to go."

* * *

Sasuke waited at the gate with Rykuga. They were supposed to have met up with Nabitora and Akiko two hours ago but the two hadn't shown up.

"What the hell is taking so long?!" Rykuga kept pacing back and forth while Sasuke was leaning against the sandstone wall.

"I don't know." The Uchiha was getting sick of waiting. A small, and very dark thought, tugged on the back of his brain as he thought about what could have happened.

'They are always on time and are both among the top Jounin of the village. It would take at LEAST two squads of ANBU to take them down so a bandit ambush party is unlikely.' He continued to ponder the options before he finally pushed off from the wall.

"Come on Rykuga. We need to find them." He shot forward across the desert with Rykuga easily following. The man had nearly as much stamina as Naruto, which was saying a lot, so he kept up with Sasuke quite easily. Rykuga had black hair with a buzz cut and golden eyes. He had once been teased about his eyes but because Nabitora had the same color eyes as his they had became quick friends before Rykuga betrayed them. After he came back Nabitora had picked up the friendship like Rykuga had never ripped his arm off. Now Rykuga's friend was in danger and he was worried about what could take down two elite Jounin. They crossed the desert at an unbelievably fast pace before they finally hit the tree line. Soon after they came across a clearing with a body in it.

They had both seen some seriously messed up stuff in their lives but the body in the condition it was in made them turn their heads. Sasuke knew they had to bring the body back because of the message carved into it addressed to Naruto.

'Fuck...'

* * *

Shiro stood before Nabitora, the only one conscious of the two there, and waited for his answer.

"What is Naruto Uzumaki's choice!" He scowled when Nabitora's smile grew before he spoke.

"The message was long and boring. So I composed a much shorter one. One that is pretty easy to guess. Would you like to know what it is?" The golden eyed man smiled at his captor.

"What."

"Fuck. You." Nabitora laughed as Shiro punched him for the fiftieth time and turned away.

"Then you will all die when I attack. You're going home just as soon as I get the other two."

Shiro left in a swirl of air, his brain already running rampant with the bloody and gruesome ideas.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long to put out. I have been doing some last minute summer activities before I start my senior year. I'm SO happy that this is it for high school haha. I will try to update as fast as I can but all I can say is I will try to post at least two chapters every two weeks. Please leave a review of your favorite part and/or any suggestions you have. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Responses:**

**Your mom (aka Not Eiseah): Wow -sniffle- that was better than the Titanic!**

* * *

The pain was unbearable. The torture wouldn't stop. His agony was visible to all of the shocked onlookers. He reached out a trembling hand to try and grasp his reality so he could tear it away. He was almost a broken man, reduced to staring blankly while on his knees.

"Oh my god Naruto just get up!"

"B-but Sakura...it's-"

"Closed for 5 days. Seriously Naruto, you knew that Teuchi and Ayame were going on a vacation so why are you suddenly shaken up?"

"No...ramen...five...days..." Naruto kept muttering the same words over and over like a mantra, driving himself further into his already depressed state. He cast a sad gkance to his side and was greeted by the sight of his son in the same state as he was. Sakura could feel the vein in her forehead beginning to throb as her temper was beginning to reach the critical levels that triggered her famous, or rather infamous, beatings.

"Naruto, I swear to god if you don't drag your sorry ass off of the ground then you're going to be the first person to go to the moon! Got it?!" The anger and annoyance in her voice was more than enough to make Naruto shoot to his feet, his son following suit. They both sweated bullets as Sakura began to close the distance between them. She slowly lifted an open hand towards Naruto's cheek as he mentally and physically prepared to fly.

'Here it comes!' He cringed in fear until he felt the hand rest against his cheek.

"See, much better." The sing-song tone to her voice caused Naruto and Hotaru to visibly relax. Both father and son began to calm down as Sakura damn near skipped away. She only stopped long enough to hold out her hand which Naruto immediately took in his own, thinking of walking home slowly. However, Sakura had different plans as she dragged him home with a vice-like grip on his hand. Hotaru had a sudden feeling when he came into sight of the house. He rushed forward and tried the door only to find it was locked. It was the same for every window and door. He returned back to the front door and noticed a note.

_Hotaru:_

_You are staying at the Uchiha's for the rest of the week. Our reason are our own._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

'Great' Hotaru, after waiting for awhile, realized that his parents were quite serious and began dragging himself towards "Uncle" Sasuke's house, the Uchiha Complex, for a week away from home.

* * *

"Oh Naruto!" Naruto gulped as he turned around before his jaw almost hit the floor. Sakura had shed the cherry blossom kimono and stood in her bra and panties.

"Our son is gone for the week. Do you know what that means?" Sakura walked towards him while seductively swaying her hips.

"N...no...no I don't." Naruto's voice completely broke when she had grabbed him "there" as the blonde would always say. She leaned forward on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"It means your stuck with your sex crazed wife. For one. Whole. Week." She slowly walked towards the room, stay swaying her hips, before she turned around and motioned him forward with a single finger. He followed like a lost dog as he furiously wiped away the massive nose bleed.

'I guess this isn't THAT bad.' He grinned at his thoughts as he slammed the door.

* * *

Hotaru knocked on the Uchiha's door as he stood soaking wet. Leave it to his luck that he got locked out right as it started raining. He went to knock again when Misaku threw open the door. Hotaru couldn't help but run his eyes over his crush and team mate. He blushed slightly before he heard her cry out.

"HOTARU! What are you doing here?" The female Uchiha questioned as she hugged him and dragged him inside. His blush and darkened by about 20 different shades of red before it settled on making him look like he had just ate the hottest food ever created. Hotaru, like his father, had an unnaturally innocent nature which made most girl's "advances" on him pretty futile. He usually got the message when they weren't even trying to disguise the flirting. However, to their dismay, he would always turn them down. You see, another trait that he inherited from his father seemed to run in the family. That trait was falling in love with someone at a young age. Combine that with the Uzumaki's fierce sense of loyalty and you've got every woman's dream. Sadly for the woman of Konoha, the newest "Dream Boy" already had his heart set on the young Uchiha that was currently tugging him into her house.

By the time he was dragged to the living room the entire Uchiha family had gathered there after hear Misaku say (or rather yell) Hotaru's name. He seen the questions already forming in Ino's head as he came into view. The former Last Loyal Uchiha sat with the unreadable expression on his face. Well it would be unreadable if Hotaru didn't know what to look for. He seen the miniscule twitch at the corner of Sasuke's mouth which either meant he was happy to see the young Uzumaki or he was laughing at said Uzumaki's condition. The most likely was probably a little of both. Finally he glanced at his best friend who was the closest thing Hotaru had to a brother. His green eyes locked with Riku's black eyes and Hotaru thought he seen a flicker of something strange in his friend's eyes. He quickly thought it over, while thanking his luck luck for inheriting his mother's logical mind (besides for the few quirks thanks to his father), and came to the conclusion that...well...nevermind, he couldn't find the answer. He stopped worrying when Riku burst into a fit of laughter.

"Wh-what happened...to...YOU?!" He finally got out through his fits of giggling and laughing.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked before he realized that he was soaked. "Oh this? This isn't that much water at all. I just look..." His terrible attempt at lying had been cut short when he tried to move only to be rewarded with the sounds of soggy clothing and squishy shoes emanating from his clothing. Riku had a field day with that one, although he deserved it considering Hotaru, like his father, had a masterful way with words. The rumour was that Naruto and Hotaru were able to talk a caravan of merchants into giving them their wares for free only to have the blonde duo sell them back to the same people at double the cost. They gave the money back and explained that Kakashi had bet them they couldn't do it. Needless to say Kakashi was still buying Team 7 their ninja tools and was occasionally seen in the Hokage's office doing the paperwork when Naruto didn't want the headache from dispelling the Shadow Clones he usually left.

Hotaru let Riku have his fun. At the 15 minute mark, Riku had spread his contagious laughter onto his mom and sister while Sasuke gave an amused smirk. However, after another 20 minutes of hearing the constant puns he could easily say that the joke was dead. Another 10 minutes and the dead joke was a metaphorical bloody past after being beaten with a metaphorical stick. Of all people, it was Sasuke who finally bopped his son on the head to shut him up. Riku, even after the unspoken warning, still struggled to suppress his mirth, although only the occasional snicker made it out.

"So what brings you here Hotaru?" Ino entered her Interrogation Mode that he had seen the blonde use on his mom to squeeze the information from his mom. He gulped knowing that it wouldn't take long to make him sing his deepest, darkest secrets while wearing a thong if she wanted to. Hell she could make him do all of that while walking above the Leaf on a tightrope. He decided that it would be MUCH better if he just answered the questions.

"Well, Dad had brought Mom and me out to a nice dinner. Afterwards we had went for a walk through the village. We came across the Ichiraku Ramen bar and noticed a sign saying that it was closed for the week. So like any normal Uzumaki we had a breakdown in public. That made Mom REALLY angry but something happened that caused Mom to suddenly crush Dad's hand in hers while she dragged him home. When I got there all of the doors and windows were locked and there was a note telling me to stay here for the week." Hotaru didn't know why Ino had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes when he told her everything was locked but he had a feeling that his mom was in for one hell of a time next week.

"Well Billboard Brow, I guess you wanted to be a little spontaneous...for a whole week...Damn girl!" Ino sounded crazy to the green eyed blonde but he just shrugged it off.

"So...um...do you mind if I stay here?" Hotaru looked at Ino who just nodded her head at him while thinking of something else. He jumped up and thanked the dazed blonde before he ran to the Uchiha's indoor hot spring (lucky bastards) so he could relax and get nice and warm. Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Shiro watched Rykuga as he made his way to Naruto's house to deliver the full mission report. They had never told him about Nabitora and Akiko because they had decided it would be better to deliver the news in the report. They still didn't know where the duo was and just listed them as MIA in the report. Shiro waited for Rykuga to reach the market place before he pulled his hood over his head. There was no need to show his appearance to everyone. Once Rykuga reached the fruit stall near the center, Shiro leapt into action.

* * *

Rykuga felt the pair of eyes on him as he was walking. He hated the feeling that ran down his neck every time he was being watched. As he reached the fruit stall he felt an explosion of chakra rip through the area as it was violently released from its' confines as it was suppressed. The surprisingly powerful man launched into action and moved rapidly in his direction. Rykuga hit the ground as a blade passed right where his neck had just been. Sure Rykuga could have just let himself be decapitated and then regrow as two separate versions of himself but he was trying to get better at evading. Part of the reason was also because, even though he could regenerate, it still hurt a LOT. Seriously, you go chop off a limb and see how it feels. (Ok please for the love of god DO NOT ACTUALLY DO THAT! I claim no responsibility if someone is stupid enough to do that.) Rykuga spun on the ground and lashed out a leg to sweep out his opponent's feet. The green cloaked man leapt into the air as the feet passed under him. He continued his forward momentum until he was above Rykuga's head before he smashed his feet into the ground. Rykuga barely had enough time to roll out of the way as the feet connected with his head's former resting place, causing a 5 foot crater to form. Rykuga quickly flipped to his feet and put some distance between the mysterious fighter and himself.

"Who are you?!" Rykuga called out as he began to form a few hand signs.

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

"I have no idea who you are or what you want but I'm going to stop you before you hurt anyone in this village!" Rykuga quickly glanced around as he checked to see if the citizens had evacuated the area. 'Good they got away.' He refocused his attention back on the unmoving figure.

"That hurts my feelings-" he appeared in front of Rykuga's still moving hands and he grabbed each one, effectively canceling the jutsu, "-cousin."

The hood feel away to reveal the strangely colored eyes. One white and one black.

* * *

Hotaru let himself slide into the hot, relaxing water as he felt the heat travel through his chilled bones. The water rippled slightly as the ground shook slightly.

'Mom and Dad must be training. Oh well, I plan on staying for the whole week just like they wanted.' The blonde sighed contently with his reason as he quickly dismissed the faint explosion with same reason. He tuned out everything else as he let the blissfully warm water drain all of the care from him. He didn't notice the sound of people rushing around in the house. He just sunk even deeper until he was forced to breathe through his nose.

"This feels gre- GAH!" He instinctively jumped up when the door was thrown open. The water barely covered the lower half of his body but he didn't care. He quickly summoned two kunai from the seals tattooed on his wrist and waited for the person to charge through the door. Imagine his surprise when Misaku rushed in while yelling over her shoulder at her dad. Hotaru had no time to react.

"I'M GETTING HIM RIGHT...now..." Her voice turned to a squeak when she had glanced at Hotaru. Although they were all 12 they were advanced beyond their years. In Misaku's case it was both physically and mentally advanced. Her brother was the same and she could now throw Hotaru in that category too. His lean frame disguised the very powerful muscles making him look fast and muscular but not to the point of bulging veins, just some definition to his arms and chest. On the other hand, his stomach sported a perfect six pack. She followed the trench in between the muscles before they tapered off to be concealed under water. She felt the mother of all blushes flame to life on her cheeks.

'HOLY SHIT HE'S HOT!' She then mentally slapped herself. 'Of course he is. He's the son of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki after all. And let's not forget about his mom, Sakura Haruno Uzumaki. But still... if only we were a few years older. The things I...' She stopped THAT train wreck VERY fast as she felt her blush consume her face. 'He's my team mate for God's sake!' Her mind betrayed her with a damn good counter-argument that she heard but quickly ignored it: 'Naruto and Sakura were on the same team too.'

Misaku suddenly realized that she was staring and shook her head slightly as she let out a shaky breath.

Hotaru noticed Misaku's mega-blush form all over her face and then disappear quite fast as until it was only a slightly pink hue to her cheeks. She let out what was either a shaky breath or a sigh as she slightly averted her eyes so he could get out and cover himself. He quickly complied to the unspoken order as he was thinking.

'She was blushing pretty hard. Does that mean she likes me?! Wait...she could have just been embarrassed. We are 12 after all. But we ARE shinobi so we could be considered adults right now. Oh man this is SO DAMN CONFUSING!' He let out a frustrated sigh at his rampant brain's thoughts. He cleared his throat to signal that it was ok to look again.

Misaku turned her head and froze again.

'OF COURSE HE GRABBED ONE OF THE SMALLEST TOWELS! WHY WOULDN'T HE!'

His waist and upper thighs were wrapped tightly in the small towel. She tried to ignore the bump in the towel at his waist but her eyes took in the legs which, like the arms, were lean and somewhat defined which completed the "stalking predator" look that both father and son were famous for among the female population. Hotaru and Riku both had massive fan clubs chasing them around but both acted oblivious to it. Ok so one acted oblivious while thd other truely didn't know.

'Oh come on Hotaru!' She mentally whimpered at how low the towel was as it clung to his legs and lean waist.

'Yup it's official: I am a pervert.' Misaku hoped that she was a pervert. She didn't know if she was ready to accept what the alternative was. She was viciously yanked from her thoughts as she heard her father approaching.

'Shit if he sees Hotaru like that then Konoha is going to lose an Uzumaki!' She then was reminded why she was there when another explosion reverberated through the village.

"What's going on out there?" The blonde asked as he turned to try and catch a glimpse of the outside world through the vents in the wall.

'That ass-' She quickly righted her tilting head and wiped the small bit of drool away before answering.

"We are under attack by an unknown shinobi and everyone has been called in to either help with evac or to fight. Now hurry up!" She quickly turned and rushed downstairs to the bathroom where a nose bleed of epic proportions began.

* * *

Sasuke watched his daughter bolt from the hot spring room while holding her nose. He went to investigate only to find Hotaru about to shed his small towel.

"Gah! Uncle Sasuke do you mind?!" Hotaru continued to hold the towel over his manhood when he noticed an unbelievable amount of killer intent and bloodlust fill the room. Hotaru nearly shit everywhere from the amount of fear he was feeling.

"If you ever try it I'll kill you." After saying his ominous message, the Uchiha practically floated out of the room, his killer intent being so thick that he could walk on it.

"What did I DO?!"

* * *

Rykuga blocked Shiro's bladed arm with his own as the overhead downwards slash was stopped. Rykuga couldn't believe that his cousin was the one causing Naruto all of this pain. Up to a few minutes ago, Rykuga was believed to be the last living Azu but that was shattered. Rykuga had also been proud to flaunt the fact that he was the only one that could manipulate his body so perfectly but that belief was also in shambles.

"How are you using my own body control methods? I was the only Azu to be born with that kekkei genkai. Hell, I was the only HUMAN ever born with it so how?!" Shiro met Rykuga's eyes with his own. He had his one black eye but the white one had changed. Rykuga realized that Shiro had activated one of his Eternal Mangekyou Byaku-Rinnegan. Rykuga also noticed something strange. 'His black eye is in the opposite socket now! That means his eyes either swapped locations or swapped colors. I need to report this after the fight. IF I survive!'

"Rykuga I will tell you. It's not like I'm losing an advantage. You see, my eyes are quite unique. They are comprised of the Eternal Mangekyou Rinnegan and the Byakugan in a combined state. Now the only person in history to have the Eternal Mangekyou Rinnegan was the legendary Sage of the Six Paths. As you know the Sage had split his bloodline before he died. One half became the Uchiha Clan which was blessed with the simplest version of the Sharingan with the ability to unlock its' higher forms on their own. The other half became the Senju and they were blessed with immense, naturally occurring, skills in all forms of jutsu. They were masters of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. The first Senju to become the Hokage was also the man who united the two clans desipte an almost insurmountable amount of hatred. He was also the first to be blessed with Wood Style and the ability to control Bijuu without a Jinchuuriki. Now my Grandfather was the offspring of a pure blooded Uchiha and a pure blooded Senju which allowed him to have the Sage's blood running through his body. However, it wasn't pure enough to produce the Eternal Mangekyou Rinnegan. That is where my Grandmother came in. She was born under the same conditions as my Grandfather so when they had a child a pure blood was born. My Father, being the fool he was, relied solely on our clan's technique and refused to awaken his ability. On my dear Mother's side she was a mix of Uzumaki and Hyuuga blood. At 6 years old my left eye awakened as the Byakugan. One month later, my right eye became the Eternal Mangekyou Rinnegan. However, something quite strange happened when I witnessed the death of my entire clan by the Reaper. The two eyes merged and both eyes awakened what you see now." Shiro had to pause when Rykuga delivered a punishing kick to his Solar Plexus which knocked the air right out of him. He quickly blocked another slash from Rykuga and continued his story.

"Now with these eyes come all of each doujutsu's abilities and more. With them combined, I can mix their abilities until I'm satisfied. The doujutsu you see now is the culmination of my training with each eyes abilities. I discovered that by using the Byakugan's ability to see internal chakra flow with the Rinnegan's ability to determine the different kinds of chakra being used and combined and finally use the Sharingan's ability to copy jutsu I am able to copy ANYTHING! Kekkei genkais included." Shiro smirked at his cousin's shocked and dumbfounded expression. He then activated both eyes and placed Rykuga under a deep genjutsu. Even with Rykuga's impeccable chakra control it would still take a while to break free.

"As much as I'd love to play I'm here to only drop off to packages. Sorry cousin, maybe next time!" He chirped out the last part before the air in front of his eye began to swirl. When it reached the ground two people materialized from the swirl, which immediately faded. The two people were unconscious and on their knees. Blood leaked from gashes on their arms and chests while their faces were almost beaten to the point of being unrecognizable. Their backs were covered with nasty burns and infected scars. One burn adorned the center of both of their backs. It was a circle of kanji with a large kanji in the center. Sasuke arrived with his family plus Hotaru in tow. Upon seeing the kanji Sasuke held out a hand to stop the forward movement of the people behind him. Hotaru was about to complain until he seen the same things. He quickly realized that both men had a sealing technique burned into their backs. He only knew this thanks to the fact that his father was almost an equal to his grandfather's fuuinjutsu (sealing techniques). Sasuke activated his Sharingan to investigate the seal. He could only make out the words "maximum efficiency" along with the word "seal" he realized it wasn't any kind of explosive seal and allowed Ino to come forward to start healing the horrific wounds. Misaku also came forward to help her mom. Sakura and her mother, Ino, had been training the young Uchiha whenever they could. She was a decent medic but nowhere near her mother. She didn't even care to think of how far behind she was compared to Sakura. Misaku wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead before her mother and her both turned to yell at the boys.

"STOP STANDING AROUND AND GO GET SAKURA!" They both shouted in unison causing the two boys to shake and start running while the Sasuke actually paled even more before he ran after the two fleeing kids.

* * *

-WARNING: SOME ADULT ACTIVITY AHEAD!-

Sakura was in heaven as her fourth orgasm ripped through her over stimulated body. She could only whimper out Naruto's name as the blonde thrust into her. They were both covered in a fine layer of sweat from the constant sex. Grunts and moans filled the room as Sakura absentmindedly thanked Naruto, in her head, for putting on the sound suppression seals.

-END OF VERY BRIEF ADULT ACTIVITY!-

Naruto was reaching his climax when he heard the splintering sound of his front door being destroyed. The two exhausted Uzumakis grabbed a kunai and waited for the inevitable crash of their door breaking. Suddenly, the door flew off of its' hinges and barely missed the naked duo. Sakura almost cried out her thanks when Sasuke and Hotaru entered the room.

"Oh thank god Sasuke I thought...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY FUCKING HOUSE YOU BASTARD OF A MAN!" The enraged Sakura was about to beat the shit out of the Uchiha. Naked or not, she was going to beat Sasuke. She suddenly heard a groan of misery and she looked over at her son who was desperately trying to beat the image of his naked parents out of his head. Against the wall.

"WHY -BANG- DO I -BANG- ALWAYS ARRIVE AT THE WORST -BANG- POSSIBLE -BANG- TIME?! -CRASH-" Hotaru's head disappeared through the wall although his muffled complaint could still be heard.

"First I hear them and now I see them naked! What's next? Am I going to walk in on them?!... Oh god please no." Sakura then realized the state her and Naruto were in. Her legs were still jelly and she was barely operating at a decent mental state, still coming off the orgasmic high she was in. Her breath: nowhere to be found. Naruto was even out of breath and she could tell he was extremely irritated at being interrupted when he was so close.

"You better have a damn good reason for this Sasuke!" He let the name get filled with venom and irritation before he said it. He had already put on a blue kimono while he tossed Sakura her red one.

"Didn't you hear what was happening outside?!" The Uchiha looked honestly shocked.

"No I couldn't due to the two way sound suppressing seals." Naruto said before he glanced at Sakura with a foxy grin, "and Sakura's constant screams of pleasure." Hotaru's body disappeared even further into the wall as a loud "LALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALALA" rang through the house. Naruto realized that his kid was probably mentally scarred by now and made a note to talk to him later.

"Care to explain the situation?" Naruto asked.

"Well I guess the only way to say it is Shiro Azu returned two of our MIA ninja before disappearing. Rykuga is in a genjutsu after he failed to capture his cousin and the two near fatally wounded ninja are Nabitora Izumara and Akiko Daruma."

"..."

Naruto calmly turned around and punched a hole through his wall in the direction of the injured ninja before he leapt out into the evening air.

* * *

AN: So first I would like to start off by saying wow! That is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Next is the fact that I decided to write my first attempt at a very small lemon scene (if you want to consider the highly non-detailed paragraph a lemon-ish scene). Consider it an experiment. I may or may not do more in the future depending on what you guys want. Also it would be awesome if you guys reviewed. To me, it shows that all of the time I put into my stories isn't wasted. Hell even PM me if you want. I would like either one. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!


End file.
